1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic safety doors for machinery and more specifically to a powered access window for machinery, which allows a piece part to be removed from a machine without having to open a large sliding door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic safety doors are used on machinery to protect laborers from injury. The automatic safety doors will open every time a piece part is removed from a machine. The automatic safety doors must also be used with a detection device such as a light bar or a safety mat. The detection device will shut down the machine, if someone tries to enter the machine when the automatic safety door is open. Even with the detection device the automatic safety door still has possible pinch points, which are capable of injuring a laborer.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a powered access window for machinery, which does not require a detection device and does not have pinch points.